where do we belong?
by Loki5
Summary: 300 years on and nothings changed


Prologue  
Midgar, many years ago had been a place of dreams and destruction. Almost anything you could dream of could be accomplished in this city, in theory anyway.  
But what had once been the greatest city in the world was, over the course of a year. Turned into nothing but rubble. In the course of the year it had been plagued by terrorism caused by a freedom group who call themselves "AVALANCH".   
Between the attacks by Sephiroth, weapon and meteor, there wasn't much left.  
In the years after the attack people had tried to rebuild what they could. But there were not many people left. There had been many lives lost in the attack.   
The remains are now a sacred burial ground that the living go to pay their respects to the dead.   
  
Chapter 1  
The man kneeled down to check if the body still had a pulse. There was none. The fight had been a bit uneven considering he was holding a gun, but then again the body had put up a good fight and taken a lot of shots before he went down. As he looked out the window he could see the remains of what was once the biggest city on the planet, how the mighty has fallen. Then it occurred to him, why was there no blood from the body? There was a cold chill, which went through him. He slowly turned around and realized the once motionless body was not motionless anymore and neither was it still lying down. He started to panic, but before he had brought the gun up the body made a move to the gun and snatched it with no problems.  
" How the tables have turned," the man had said out loud.  
The man was now shaking with fear.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked, there was no response.  
"Never mind that. What the hell are you?" still there was no response.  
The body raised the gun, and replied, "I'm your executioner".  
"@?:~" Was all was said before the gun fired. The man went flying out the window, and then silence.  
  
Nanaki woke up in a cold sweat. It was hot outside but cooler then it had been during the day. It was the same nightmare that caused him to go like this every time.  
He would dream of the events that happened almost 300 years ago. It was almost the end of the world but he and his friends managed to save it. Although many lives were lost, the people who survived flourished and had learnt from the mistakes. It was because of humans that the world was almost destroyed in the first place. They were using mako energy that had been transformed from the life energy that kept the planet alive. Nowadays people were living peacefully apart from the few rough spots that where the inhabitants had refused to leave and would fight to the last to keep the mako energy going. Unfortunately just after the meteor incident many people refused to convert from mako energy, there were horrific wars between the people of light (that's what the mako energy users liked to call themselves) and the rest of the world. The people of light were beaten back to certain a certain part if the world which is well guarded.   
There were only two survivors of the original party, himself and Vincent. They were still alive because Nanaki had a very long life span whilst where Vincent was human he had in fact been murdered and brought back to life by the once big corporation, shinra. So in fact you could say he was in fact the living dead.  
But Nanaki had not seen Vincent in a long time. But from time to time they would meet up to see he they were and remember old times. But the last time they had seen each other was over two years ago. The last he had heard from Vincent was that he was still out to repay for his sins. " I would have thought that saving the world would have more then played for him with added interest." He thought to himself.  
There was a lot of noise coming from the around the fire in the centre of the canyon. He went down to investigate. There had been many strange things happening in the canyon recently that could not be explained. There was a shudder of the earth and a ghostly appearance walked out of the fire. She looked like an older teenager; she was wearing a pink dress. Nanaki recognised her instantly. "Aeris?" he asked.  
There was no reply but she just walked towards him.   
  
Slowly the hand came through the soil holding tightly on a very peculiar sword. He hadn't seen light for many years. Then he became confused, where the hell was he? He climbed straight out of his grave and saw the mass destruction of what had once been his place of judgement. Then thoughts came into his mind. Not thoughts but more like names of what had once been and yet they had meaning. Cloud, jenova, shinra. Then he realized who he was. Sephiroth. The name meant nothing to him. But slowly he remembered what had happened to him in the life he had once has so many years ago. And with a loud laugh he shouted something out.   
"Im back". Finally he realised who he was. And that he had to get revenge.  
  
Wondering through what the remains of midgar he noticed many things that did not seem right. Where there was usually nothing, there were people paying respects to make shift graves that were put there from the wars and where ever anyone had died. Then it occurred to him. It was the anniversary of meteor where so many people had died. The ones that had died did so many years ago and were the ancestors of today's people, but they were still remembered and honoured. Slowly Vincent walked over tom what had once been the shinra head quarters. He went there quite often because if you made it to the top you could see most of the sorruonding area. And he often did this to see if there was anything that needed doing. There were still people of light about and Vincent was one of the only people to realize this. When he reached the top he had a look outside, and noticed something strange. Where there was usually a village there was smoke. Vincent realized what was going on and made a move to get there.   
  
There were man that he did not recognise coming out of the buildings to try and stop him but with one swipe of his sword they were dead. But him doing this reminded him of something that he had many years ago. Then it occoured to him  



End file.
